Grimm of Mann
by MoonShadow's Thoughts
Summary: Grimm are not un-intelligent creatures. No. A better way to describe them would be that they are creatures governed by their ferocity first, then their actual intelligence. They are not and never really were mindless. This one look human. Even bleeds. Is he born Grimm or born human?
1. Chapter 1

Grimm are not un-intelligent creatures.

No. I better way to describe them would be that they are creatures governed by their ferocity first, then their actual intelligence. They are not and never really were mindless.

They are still killers and they do kill many but that is in order to survive. Grimm feed off the negative feelings and emotions in the world. But the world doesn't have negativity to satisfy them on its own, so they must create more. Killing large groups of people can accomplish that rather well. Yet killing is actually a risky ploy for Grimm.

They need people alive to feel negative emotions but the best and usually most effective way to get there is to kill and cause havoc. Grimm are actually playing a dangerous game if one were to think about it.

That is why some species of Grimm have either learned or developed the ability to suppress their own ferocity and rely more on their intellect, or what little they have of it. The older some Grimm get, the smarter and more adaptive they become.

Even after these qualities, they are still ferocious beast of war and savagery. They kill without discrimination of race, gender or age which finalizes their status as one of the biggest threats to the people who live in this world.

It is that reason why a human could probably never live with them like say, a scientist can live with the wolves. Sadly, no one tells the world these things as the world likes to act on its own accord, with its own strange rules that can and usually screws over some unsuspecting people.

One of these people just happened to be a young child by the name of Zircon. He didn't know his name nor would he for years to come because being only half a year old, you didn't know much of the world so there is no reason to still call him that. A Grimm horde had attacked the town he was supposed to live in. They left people alive but the boy wouldn't know or really care about those who survived. Being a mere child did that. He lived but unlike others he couldn't escape.

So one would think that the Grimm would kill the baby and move onto the next town. No, because as mentioned before, the world doesn't always work on normal rules.

The boy was adopted in sense by one of the older Grimm, the Aplha of that Grimm pack. Maybe the Grimm would wait for him to grow up a bit too eventually torture him to feed himself. Maybe the Grimm was going to eat him when he grew older, as to wait for a bigger meal. No one would really know and neither would the boy. In fact whatever plan the Grimm might have had was completely demolished, when the kid eventually started to resemble those who had adopted him.

It doesn't make much scientific or logical sense but that's what happened. The boy began to grow, act, and even feed the same way Grimm did; off of negative emotion of the world around him. The Grimm just seem to accept him as one of them without so much as a second glance. He grew up with just as much or maybe more ferocity as they had. He was 5 when he seemed to grow the same sort of bone armor and claws that most Grimm had. It didn't seem to grow out of him like it did with Grimm but it just seem to appear there. He was 10 when he encountered his first huntsmen. It was a bad day for the pack when they encountered the huntsmen.

It was a rather large town. Not close enough to the city for it to be considered suburban but it wasn't far enough to be considered rural either. It was a simple attack, starting somewhere north of the town and spreading down wards. However half way into the attack on the town, the huntsmen appeared. The huntsmen managed to hold back the encroaching Grimm but not without trouble.

It was that day that the boy had killed his first huntsmen and acquired his first of many, disposable weapons. The huntsmen was taking out the group of Grimm when he saw the young boy coming for him. The huntsmen must have been confused because he didn't react right away to the kid jumping on him and ripping out his throat. Of course, having a young looking child in what looked like he was wearing a very un-convincing yet also convincing Grimm costume attack him in the middle of an attack would confuse anyone. Upon killing the huntsmen, the boy took the weapon. He didn't know how to use it like the huntsman did but any tool can be useful and even he, after his years of growing with Grimm, didn't not forget the power of tools.

That weapon didn't last long. The boy had broken it fighting another huntsmen. Even if he could figure out how the weapon worked, which he didn't, he didn't follow through with the upkeep a weapon would take for it last long. He fought many other huntsmen as he would continue to grow, taking their weapons and using them until they were merely scraps of what they used to be. He continued doing so for years and years. He had his fair share of close calls; almost being killed by a huntsmen blade on more than one occasion but using his own power and wits to escape and cheat death once again. And with every near death fight, he grew in terms of fighting ability and the ability of Grimm.

Grimm have an innate ability to sense the levels of aura from beings that have it at ranges that exceed just touch. Humans don't have said ability because, ironically enough, they have it themselves. They can unlock it from within others but the passive ability to just know where larger pools of aura are like the scent of smoke miles away from the fire is something lost to them. The boy picked it up after his third encounter with a huntsmen, finally understanding the reasoning for the pack usual dislike of engaging areas with larger aura pools. Larger aura pools meant, huntsmen. Huntsmen tended to be more trouble than they were worth.

At the 13th year of his life, the boy had fought another pack of Grimm for dominance. Grimm don't like other beings, yes, but they are also very weary of themselves as well. Grimm tend to have territories and if one pack intrudes on another, a sort of skirmish is decided who is in the wrong. The boy had been chosen to fight by the Alpha of his pack and he had won. He grew stronger from this as well.

Sometime during his 17th year of life however, is where things starting to take a turn. His pack had attack a large city that was heavily guarded and had quite a few huntsmen there. The Alpha had decided that they had sufficient numbers to at least put a dent in the cities defenses. They did more than that but they also lost a lot in the process. Most of the pack had breached the city and were running rampant, destroying, killing and maiming anything they could see. The boy was right alongside them when thing started to go downhill.

It seems that the army had been posted nearby as after what seemed like half an hour of maiming and destroying things, they arrived and began to butcher the Grimm. It was definitely more coordinated than the Grimm could ever be and it was effective as Grimm disappeared in clouds of ash everywhere. All accept the boy. Being not a Grimm, he couldn't die like they did.

As he killed the soldiers, they began to shoot him with something he had never seen before. These things didn't penetrate like the normal iron balls did. No, instead they stuck in his hide and stayed there. In fact they looked like flowers to the boy. It was strange. He could feel his body growing heavy like if he was going to sleep. But he didn't need sleep. Grimm were partly so efficient because they never slept and he had grown to be like them in that regard too. So why was he beginning to sleep now?

His body was feeling heavy but he kept going trying to take down as many soldiers before he eventually died like those of his pack. But with every new flower that seemed to land on his hide, the harder it became to move. He managed to claw one last soldier before eventually succumbing to the strange feeling of sleep he was so unaccustomed to feeling.

The boy didn't wake up from the sleep for a while although there were periods where he wasn't sleeping entirely. It was a strange feeling for him but then didn't stop his senses from working. He could still hear many things in his strange sleep like state. There were sounds. Lots of them and in long breathes too.

Talking. He remembered that it was something the non-Grimm did a lot. Grimm didn't talk, they just grunted, growled and puffed whatever needed to be said, there was a sort of telepathy to it. Never needing anything to be truly said as everything is just understood between them. Eventually after what seemed like 4 or 5 trips of floating between non-sleep and sleep he was able to hear what they were saying to a degree.

"Were taking him to the research facility in Vale. The science division thought it best to study the specimen there than here. Better equipment and the like."

He didn't understand any of it but that didn't matter to him. All he knew and needed to know was that there were people near him. He could taste their emotions in the air; pride, curiosity, hatred. They were alighting his senses and he could feel his body slowly adjust to whatever was keeping him down. However, he fell back asleep for a time. He didn't know why but maybe it was because he hadn't feed off any emotion in such a long time.

He finally woke up, this time to the full extent and began to take in his environment. He seemed to be in sort of rock with openings. The opening were small enough to so that he couldn't reach out of them but large enough for him to at least see outside the rock. What he saw and sensed caused him to tense up quickly. He saw many of the soldiers that attack him before he fell asleep. They seemed to be standing near or around the rock he was trapped in. What he sensed though was a very powerful aura pool nearby which made the hair on his neck stand on end.

The boy knew two things at that moment. He needed to escape the rock he was in and he needed to stay away from the large aura pool. However, getting out took priority and so he with a small roar he began to bang heavily on the cage.

"What the hell?"

"It's awake?!"

"How?! That's was enough tranquilizer to put several elephants down!"

"Does it matter how, just get more!" The soldier talked but the boy didn't listen, he instead tasted and feed off the fear they emanated and doubled his efforts to escape the rock. After some time, clouds started to seep into the rock the boy was trapped in. The boy didn't know why the clouds seemed to be falling in the rock but he understood that it was bad and tried harder to escape.

"Pump more in there! He's getting anxious!"

"We can't! We don't know much we'll need for the rest of the trip."

"We're pretty close by so we can spare the tranqs, just shoot more in!"

To late however as the boy, with one great roar, finally managed to break the rock from the inside. He immediately ran out of the rock and jumped on the nearest soldier, biting into his neck and feeling the blood gush from his wound. The soldier screamed in pain but the boy was already off of him running away from the other 3 or 4 soldiers that pointed their shooting sticks at him.

The boy broke through a door and found to more soldiers sitting down, doing some weird thing with their limbs. One of them turned around to see what the noise was but the boy ran up and slashed a claw over his chest, killing him with how deep the cut was.

The other solder cried out in surprise and fear and the boy feed off the negativity he extruded. Just before he could kill this soldier too however, something attached to his arm and pulled him back with force. It was the huntsmen.

The huntsmen seemed to be holding some stick that didn't shoot things out of it but instead attached to people. The boy wrestled for freedom of his arm but the huntsmen was strong. The boy thought with ferocity and decided that instead of freedom from him he should get him to close the distance and pulled on the stick will all his might.

The huntsmen must have not expected this because he stumbled forward and the boy tried to claw at him. But he couldn't as he free arm seem to be caught by the other soldier. The boy violently threw the soldier and he hit the strangely invisible wall behind him and landed hard on the blinking rock below him. As he landed on the, the ground leaned heavily to the side and the boy felt like he was falling. The huntsmen tried to bring the boy in closer and attack him but the boy roared in defiance and attack back.

"Mayday! Mayday! Ship coming down! I repeat! Ship coming down!"

The boy had managed to get in a good swipe on the hunter before the whole world around him turned black and red.

…

"It's such a peaceful day." Weiss said to no one in particular. Classes had just finished for the day and the team had decided to go get lunch together. They were walking towards the cafeteria at the moment.

"Yeah. It is." Ruby agreed as she led the small group, "Maybe we can have lunch outside!"

"Hey, there's an idea I can get behind." Yang agreed, "Chilling in the sun, eating lunch. Relaxing. Maybe I can take a nap."

"You just took a nap," Weiss said in a slightly exasperated tone, "You somehow managed to sleep through Prof. Port's class again. I don't understand how you are even passing the class with amount of time you spend asleep during it."

"Hey, that was a light nap!" Yang protested.

"You didn't notice the fact that Ruby had managed to construct a small tower of textbooks, using your head as a base." Black sad calmly yet poignantly. Yang turned to her sister with a question glare to which she responded with a shy and hopeful smile that Yang didn't buy for a second.

"Honestly. If you slept any harder, you would have started snoring." Weiss complained.

"Even Jaune managed to wake up before the end of class." Black agreed with an almost inscrutable smile.

"I doubt that!" Yang cried out indignantly.

Weiss, while still slightly angry at her teammate's ignorance of the class and her standing within, couldn't help but chuckled a bit at her incredulity. She was about to comment on Jaune and his better grades to further jab at her partner but before she could a loud, crackly voice was heard over the courtyard of Beacon.

"Mayday! Mayday! Ship coming down! I repeat! Ship coming down! Evacuate the area! I repeat! Evacuate the area!"

The team all turned simultaneously to see a large airship heading for the ground in front of them.

"Run!" Ruby yelled and speed out of the way of the crashing vehicle. The rest of the team followed her example, all of them running for an area that was not in the airship's landing plan. With a heavy crash and scrapping, the ship landing on the ground, crashing into the wall that team RWBY was just in front of moments ago.

After the ship stopped it slowly and loudly fell over on its side. The team looked at the crashed ship and they all wondered on different levels what was the reason for the ship's sudden crash on Beacon's courtyard. Ruby was the first to voice her idea, "Should we check for people inside?" She was tentative in saying that as it was hard to believe there would be many after that kind of crash.

"I think we should at least check." Weiss agreed, just as tentative as her leader and partner.

Before any of them could move however, a loud, metallic thud emanated from the ship. They froze, waiting for something to happen. Another thud was heard. Then another. The last metallic thud also came with a metal tear sort of sound as the side of the ship was broken up and being jumped out of the hole that it had just created.

Weiss was unsure on how to describe the being. It looked like a young man with a very wire-y build but he didn't look normal in the same sense that she was normal for a human being. The young man looked as though he was wearing a sort of hide of an animal that had pitch-black fur. He also seemed to have bony protrusion in a similar fashion to how Grimm did, with them sticking out of his forearms and legs. If anything it looked like he was dressing up as one in a very convincing fashion as he even seem to have red over his claws and mouth. He had claws which was something that no matter how you looked at it was baffling as they weren't the same claws one would see on a Fannus either. These were claws you saw on reptiles or birds, massive and hooked. There was even a mask like thing covering most of his face very similar to Grimm.

The young man looked around hastily, as if looking around for something before jumping down from the ship, landing on all fours and sniffing the air. After sniffing some more and looking around again, he zeroed in on team RWBY.

"Um… Are you ok?" Ruby asked the man. Instead of responding the man seemed to pounce for the team, with a crazy looked in what they could see of his eyes. The all recoiled away but before he could get any closer than a foot to them, he flew into a wall and slammed against it with such force that it caused to break.

"Children! Are you alright!?" A voice called to them. They turned to see Prof. Goodwitch running to meet with them with her riding crop out. She had a worried look on her face but it was slightly relieved upon knowing that the children were safe.

"W-w-were fine now. Thank you Prof." Weiss managed to say after the surprise of the man attack them wore off.

"That guy tried to attack us!" Yang cried in incredulity.

"Yes. It seems so. But the better question is why?" Goodwitch said as she turned to face the man. He was already up and shaking off his pain. He gave another low growl as he flung part of the broken wall towards them. Goodwitch flicked her crop at the encroaching object and it soared away from the group. She realized to late however that this had seemed to be a diversion tactic as the man was not running on all fours away from them and towards the forest. Goodwitch was about to write the man off and tend to the care of the students before an urgent voice called, "Don't let him escape!"

She turned to see a man getting out of the crashed air ship, lipping in the direction of where the young man was fleeing. She nodded and used her semblance again to force him to come this way. The force pulled him closer to them but that didn't seem to stop him as he continued to attempt his escape. This time Goodwitch aimed her force downward attempting to force him to the ground but it seemed as though he was resisting the force now. He turned to her and rage could been seen from the eyes as clear as day and she added more pressure. He was affected by the increase but seemed to get accustomed to it fast as he began to take steps closer to her.

A glyph appeared before his feet and he seemed to be unable to move again. Goodwitch turned to see that Weiss was attempting to assist her in keeping the man down with the force by adding her own semblance to the mix. Now he was definitely unable to move as shown by his struggle to lift his arm up forward to move. The other man that had just gotten out of the ship, took out a small gun and began to shoot the feral man. The gun seemed to be a tranquilizer as the dart imbedded itself into the next of the young man. After unloading the whole clip into him, the man saw that the effect was only minimal and advanced upon the feral boy.

The moment he was in reach, the man smashed the gun into the young boy's face and he fell, unconscious to the ground. Everyone let go of the breath the seemed to be holding and both Goodwith and Weiss released their semblance.

"Sir, were you part of the ship carrying this man?" Goodwitch asked as she walked up the man, offering her hand for assistance.

"Yes." He said with a sigh, "Or what left it anyway."

"May I ask, then, what or who this person was? He seemed to be a dangerous individual, carrying him over Beacon air space seemed like a risky position." She asked.

"That's why we brought him to Vale. We don't know what he is." The man said as he waved her hand away to instead pull out a cigarette.

"What do you mean? He looks pretty human." Yang said as she inspected the young, feral boy.

"Yeah. He is human." The man elaborated. "We just don't think he's all human."

"Why?" Blake asked as she also inspected the body.

"He seems to be a Grimm. Or at least part Grimm."

* * *

 **OK, yeah. This is something you have probably seen a lot here on this page.**

 **The whole 'Person who can turn into a Grimm!' Thing is pretty well and through the over done category.**

 **However, I feel as though maybe this one is different enough to warrants its existence. I don't want to go with the 'Guy who turns into a Grimm' but go for the 'Man who just is a Grimm'. I feel like this could be a lot more interesting because people haven't explored Grimm enough. At least in my experience (I haven't read every piece here so I can't say that with certainty), people like the idea of turning into grim more than just being a Grimm.**

 **What isn't cool about being a Grimm!?**

 **-Probably the fact that you are the Storm Troopers of the RWBY universe and you are apparently as durable as a wet tissue.**

 **-The fact that most of the main cast are going to hunt you down and attempt to stuff and mount you on a wall (Looking at you Port!).**

 **-The idea that you really one have one mode which is 'KILL KILL KILL KILL'.**

 **OK, so being a Grimm isn't the best idea but it can open up some interesting idea if you want to go from their perspective. Which is was I decided to try the Tarzan angle with this approach. Someone who was raised by Grimm, effectively turning you into a killer who lives only to kill and satiate your own blood-lust, who has ties to the human world and can, if treated and pushed correctly, come back to the more human society.**

 **Anyway, I have rambled on a bit too much. Comment on your criticisms, ideas, grips, personal issues, psychological trauma and other things in the comments.**


	2. Arrangements

Ozpin took a small sip from his coffee mug as the man across form him, his old friend James Ironwood watched the footage that was playing on the scroll. While Ironwood watched the footage and kept him stoic stature as he kept his face feature less, Ozpin could tell that he was just as surprised as he and his students were.

"Care to explain about this little mishap?" He asked, placing his mug down and interlocking his fingers. The footage he was watching was of the boy-Grimm in the arena fighting training bots that the school had in storage. Ozpin had been a firm believer that learning against thinking opponents would improve one's skill more than fighting programed machines but decided that it would be a waste to throw the machines away. They were older models sure, but they were still in good shape.

Ironwood shifted slightly in his seat before closing the page and saying, "As much as it pains me to say this Ozpin. I really can't."

"Can't or won't?" Glynda interjected with a cold glare.

"No, this is definitely a situation where I can't disclose anything." He said as he turned to get both of his old friends in view, "I can't disclose anything because even we have very little information on the subject. This thing wasn't really known very well outside of rumors that it existed." He pulled out a scroll and began to open files and such and handed the scroll to the two teacher's as he continued, "If you look closely in the background of these photos of different Grimm invasion over the years, you can catch mere glimpses of whatever it is. Human or Grimm we are still not sure. But through this and many eye witness reports we assume that this creature has been what it is for a long time. Maybe even born that way. Because of this, we must study it before more appear so we can use the information gathered to better defeat this new species of Grimm."

"Yet you brought him to Vale?" Glynda asked, this time her cold glare had changed to a confused look at the decision.

"The city it was captured in was close to the border and although the city had its own scientific center for research, they were heavily damaged during the Grimm invasion that it was a part of. They suggested that we bring the specimen here for research as it had one of the better facilities and had many of the best Grimm researchers." He explained as he took back the scroll when Glynda had handed it back to him, "This is not only the first Grimm to be captured and subdued but the first one that can be studied in the best scientific manner. You must see the potential here Ozpin."

Ozpin did see the potential this had for the Huntsmen as whole. For the first time learning what a Grimm thinks and what it does on a somewhat biological level could open up millions of different possibilities. Yet there was one fact that he saw that James was over-looking and it was probably for good reason. He sat a bit higher is chair as he said, "Yes James. I do see the incredible possibilities this could have but I believe we are dancing around another big issues." Ironwoods face did fall slightly as it darken, knowing what was coming, "The fact that he is a human."

"We can't be sure of that without the tests."

"Oh, I don't think we can say that." He said as he pulled up another video for James to see. This one was of the boy liking his wounds like an animal would. It was what was coming out of the wounds and staining the floor that mattered. Blood.

"You and I both know that Grimm don't leave blood."

"True but it could just be the new species of Grimm. This is why we must study him."

"By probing their insides and seeing what makes them tick on a biological level?" Ozpin countered.

Ironwood wanted to answer, but he saw the points in both situations. In the one situation, he would be violating human rights and such to attempt to figure out how this human not only survived among the Grimm but acted and functioned like one as well and with the possibility to learn of a new species of Grimm.

On the other hand he would be figuring out how this boy-Grimm became what he was while also learning what he learned. He might be able to learn new things about Grimm psychology or about their thought process.

The problem was that while the first situation was a certainty, it left him with the problem that this might be found out about his blatant overlooking of human rights. It also left the problem that there was only one of the boy-Grimm and that was a big problem. Only having one meant that possibilities of study were limited to one choice.

Ironwood sighed, "What would be the better option then, Ozpin?"

"I supposed a compromise." He said as he picked up his mug for another sip of coffee, "You leave him here with us, in this environment, along with other teachers and students. To compensate for this, you can hire a relatively small team of researchers to study his behavior and physical signs through his stay here."

"You intend to keep him here?" Glynda asked, just as surprised as Ironwood was.

"Yes. Simple really. He will just simple have to relearn how to be a human again." Ozpin said with a small smile, "I don't believe that sacrificing him in the name of science is a necessary but I also see that he is a human being that deserves the choices that we are given."

"What about interactions with the students? Are you going to let him out in the open in school?" Ironwood asked.

"Not until he is ready for it. I don't know how long he has been in the wild among Grimm but it would do better for him to at least touch back with society at least once before we let him make the choices he wants in life." Ozpin said reasonably.

Ironwood nodded at this. While he was definitely skeptical about the whole idea, he wasn't going to shoot it down either. It worked for the both of them, Ironwood could study the boy-Grimm and its thought process while the teachers and such would try to teach him back into society. It worked for the both of them. He just didn't know how long it would.

"Well, seeing as a compromise has been made, I will go head out and decided on who to bring along for the research team. Where is the specimen now? Contained, I hope?"

"He is still in the arena actually." Ozpin said.

"Still?! He hasn't broken out yet?!"

"No, he is too busy with the training bots." Ozpin explained, "The bots are programmed to attack him in the minimalist way possible to grab his attention and only do so. We have off-hour teacher surrounding the arena as it locked in its dome form. If he does escape, he must deal with them. He probably won't escape anytime soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite, you can see right now actually." Ozpin said as he brought up a live feed from the arena the boy-Grimm was locked in.

…

The boy was terribly annoyed.

It was annoying to deal with these metal soldier. It wasn't rewarding when he finally killed one as the others wouldn't give off the fear, sadness or despair that he craved. It wasn't satisfying killing one because it didn't seem to faze the others and when it was down, another would come up to take its place. It was incredibly annoying.

What was worse is that they would continuously stop his advances and trying to escape the strange clear rock dome he was under. Every time he would move to ignore the metal soldiers and attack the clear rock dome onto of him, they would attack him for a bit to grab his attention.

He had tried to ignore them and focus his energy and ferocity to breaking the clear rock dome but then they would renew their efforts to grab his attention and he would kill some of the metal soldiers out of anger and self-preservation.

What probably annoyed the boy most was the fact that he could feel other people around him outside his reach. There were large aura pools around the dome he was in, surrounding him and staying in a general position around the clear rock dome he was kept in. He assumed that they were huntsmen because of the size of their pools being bigger than the average person. Yet he could sense the emotions of other people beyond the huntsmen around him meaning that where ever he was, there were a lot of different people outside of the immediate range. While he could sense their emotions, there was none that he could feed of and even there were, it would be harder to do so because of how far he was afraid from them.

He had been in this clear rock dome for maybe two days now and he was definitely feeling the effects of his hunger. The metal soldiers didn't need sleep like he did so the battle and fights were always a constant struggle. The boy was angry the people who had managed to put him here but he figured that it didn't really matter how angry or annoyed he would become because at some point they would kill him. He was a Grimm so if they didn't do it now than they were going to do it soon. He just had to wait for it.

He wouldn't go down without a fight of course. He would kill any who tried to kill him but the fact that they were waiting to do so somewhat peeved him. So he continued to fight in the metal soldiers until he eventually had the chance to stop and eventually smash out of the clear rock dome.

He had his chance on the third day.

For some reason the metal soldiers stopped. He was confused at their sudden stop but more confused by their choice to then move away from him and line up against a the wall. Confused though he may be, an obvious opening against them was something he didn't pass up on. This string of thoughts took place in a half a second and the other half of that second was spent tearing into the metal soldiers. Ripping into the metal soldiers was surprisingly easy as for some reason they stopped fighting him to just stand around like a dead tree.

After quickly killing the metal soldiers he turned his attentions to the clear rock dome, picking up one of the metal soldier to attempt to break it faster. He was about to try and find the spot where he had started but when stopped upon sensing two large aura pools closer than he remembered them being. He quickly jumped back to see two figures standing close to one another. The one with the stick seemed to be the pack leader as he stood in front of the other and that one seemed to be a helper of sorts.

The boy didn't waste time thinking about what they were doing as from understanding that they were huntsmen and charged forwards on all fours. He brandished the metals soldier's arm in his mouth as he jumped to attack the two.

Before connecting or even getting within one foot and half of the figures, a familiar force pushed him to the ground and kept pushing him to the ground. The boy remembered this force. It was some force that stopped from getting away from the large aura pools a couple days before. He gave a very angry and low growl as he started to work against the force. It took a couple times but he had adapted to the force. After a second or so of adjusting himself on the ground he began to look around for the source of the force. He saw the person with blonde hair and the strangely small stick pointed at him and he remembered her from after the loud and painful falling. She was standing outside the clear rock dome and so he would have to destroy the clear rock to get to her.

He would try.

He began to run in her directions and with great effort, he managed to take the arm of the metal soldiers and smash it against the clear rock dome. She was clearly startled at the action as took one or two steps back in freight. He could taste the fear she head and tried to feed off it but the clear rock dome made it harder for him to do so. It was like feeding through a river. What little he did managed to feed from wasn't enough to sate him but enough to give him the slightest bit more energy. He tried to smash the clear rock dome again but the women managed to put more energy into the force she was using and pushed him back down on the floor of the strange circle of walls.

"We can't have you escaping anytime soon now can we?" A voice said from behind him. The boy turned to look at the one of the figure that he had left behind to attack the source of the force. He expected them to take the chance and attack him as he was attempting to break free but they didn't which made him weary of their reason for being here.

"So, I do believe it is time for our first lesson." The man in front said. He nodded to the man next to him and he stepped forward a bit holding a small tree looking thing. The boy interpreted this as him stepping up to fight. Maybe these people had similar custom to Grimm.

After a bit of circling was done by the boy, he threw the metal soldier's arm at the man holding the plant. He dodge it and seemed to glow very slight. The boy knew what this was as he had seen it only a couple times before. It was something that Grimm called 'Burn' as it used some of the aura that those people with large aura pools had. The boy knew he only had two options, the first was to attack and kill before the man could do the 'burn' or he could attempt to step back and wait for an opportunity to strike. He took the first option as he speed down towards the man with the killing intent radiating off of him.

Before he could get in striking distance however, the force of the woman with gold hair appeared again and pushed him down to the ground, slowing his movements significantly. The man then seem to transfer his 'burn' into the plant he was holding and it grew in size as well as releasing small flecks of things that looked like ash. The boy jumped back but it was a bit too late as he did breathe some of the plant ash in. The second he breathed again, this time clean air, he felt a strange calmness. He was incredibly relaxed it was felt strange. He could barely feel his own body as how relaxed he was and it felt so foreign.

"Now let's start with a name. What is your name?" The voice of the alpha male spoke to him. He didn't understand what the voice said and as he looked down at the man he tried to grab him with his claw. Yet, he was so relaxed that what his actions come out to resembled the feeble flailing of a baby.

"Ozpin, I don't think he can actually understand what you are saying?" a second slightly more feminine voice said. The boy was able to pinpoint the voice as the one who had used the 'burn' and done this to him.

"I supposed that's correct. In truth, I didn't know what I was expecting when I tried this method." The alpha male said as he took a step toward the boy. The boy again tried to swipe at him with his claws but the alpha male carried a straight stick that he used to bat the feebly moving claw away. He took another step closer and bent down so that he was around the boy's eye level. He pointed to himself spoke, "Ozpin. I am Ozpin."

The boy still didn't understand the things that the people were using to communicate but he believed the he understood that in this pack, Ozpin meant Alpha male. He still didn't understand the reason for this change or why it needed to be told to him. The alpha of any pack, no matter what name they were given, was still the alpha.

"Ozpin. Ozpin." He repeated as he pointed to himself again. The boy, who was still in his perpetual relaxing, still didn't understand the requirement for this initiation. He didn't want to be a part of this pack. He wished for his old pack. There life was simple, more life-threating and violent but simpler. So to attempt to get this alpha male away from him, he gave a deep and rumbling grow that he managed to echo across the strange confinement he was in.

"Hmm." The alpha man said, "Looks as though it might take a while before we get him to speak normally. I wonder how James' effort are going to be." He got up and nodded to the other man and they turned and began to leave.

The boy was still under the effects of the strange plant ash so he couldn't immediately take advantage of the openings the people had left. He tried though, attempting to get up on all fours and moving forward. What ended up happening was him managed to get up all fours but stumbling around similarly to a drunkard.

The boy shook his head ferociously, in an attempt to rid his body of the strange feeling. To get the effect to go away faster, he purposely smashed his head against the ground once or twice. It took some more time before he eventually regained control of his body normally and without the strange feeling of being relaxed. It was lucky that he regained it when he did as just maybe a half minute after he regained his sense of self, the metal soldiers appeared from some of the walls and began to attack him again.

The boy growled in frustration but jumped towards the first metal solider and proceeded to use the arm he had just severed from it as a bludgeoning tool.

* * *

 **This chapter is basically a small amount of set up for the setting of the series which will take place in Beacon. Its not much but I think that, even in the RWBY universe, there would be people some hippy people who are all about the 'Pro-Understanding of Grimm, man' and what not, so having the first Grimm Man hybrid would spark some controversy and the idea of just outright dissecting him would be the whole Animal Cruelty thing all over again with the picketing and the rallies so this would be a problem the army would have to face. Ozpin's idea is to attempt a comprise between dissecting him for information and outside understanding in the same hippy fashion.**

 **The boy is how I have decided to take his parts of the story down; an over the shoulder view where we attempt to see things through his eyes and how he perseveres them. Robots are metal soldiers that don't bleed or show emotion because they are robots. He still tries to understand everything in the pack mentality where this guys is alpha and those one isn't and having the same rules. It fun as a way to attempt to change the wording of things.**

 **Finally, I might as well ask you guys if you have any better titles for this. I open to suggestions!**


	3. First Encounter

"That is not what he meant when he said that!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Of course he meant this! What else does, 'An Actual Presentation' of the Gulf War on Teresta mean?" Ruby responded as she held up her small papier-mache hat, "If he didn't want an actual presentation then what could he have wanted?"

"He wants a presentation! Not a Middle school play!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh come on Weiss! This is a lot more fun." Yang said, as she put on her papier-mache armor meant to represent the 9th battalion that had managed to help the war effort and bring the victory to the Velassians.

"But that isn't what we are supposed to be doing! We are supposed to be giving a presentation on the Gulf War on Teresta, meaning we have to give a detail series of events that inform the general class on what happened during the war!" Weiss argued. She couldn't understand why her team wanted to do a school-like play of all things to describe the War. This was history class and they were treating it like they were teaching it to 4th graders.

"Well then, let's ask Prof Oobleck!" Ruby said as she got up, "He must still be in his room so let's go ask him. Will that make you feel better?"

"It will make me feel better when I'm right!" She agreed as she got up from her desk and heading towards the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Their team leader said as she opened the door.

"Yeah! A break from all this!" Yang cried as she got up as well.

"No Yang." Ruby said holding up her hand, "You stay here with Blake and try to finish this. Best we finish this if we do need it!"

Yang looked dejected but Blake nodded. Weiss gave a small smile. Although she and others forgot it constantly, it was always a bit of surprise to remember that she was about 2 years younger than the rest of them. Even more surprising was that she was growing day to day into the leader that this very dysfunctional team needed. It was nice to know that she was growing even more than the rest of her team.

They walked towards the professor's office mostly in silence as Ruby seemed to believe that Weiss was in one of those moods. She wasn't but she wasn't going to tell her that. There are times where she missed the peace of quite of her old life before she went to Beacon. Back home, life was a bit… colder but the silence was always welcomed in a time when she needed to think. This was not one of those times per say but she was using the silence to its advantage, thinking about the things she had missed on the report.

As they walked, a sudden, echoing sound was heard. It was a loud bang like noise, as if someone had hit some very hard to break metal or glass. Both girls jumped slightly, the sudden noise breaking the silence they were enjoying. They both knew where the sound was coming form but neither of them seemed to mind much.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Ruby asked, not to get an actual answer. Just so that she could say something and hope to spark conversation with Weiss. Weiss didn't know. Nobody knew.

The group of researchers had arrived 5 days after the aircraft had crashed into Beacon. They were not subtle nor particularly interested in hiding their presence to the students. They would eat breakfast in the same hall, on their small little table that they claimed, slept in what was to be assumed spar dorms and seem to work on the same wake up and sleep schedule as many of the students. Their base of operations was no secret either as they day after they had arrived, the students had received and announcement that Arena #4 will be off limits to all students until further notice.

It was now a month or so after the initial air ship crash and they were still there. The only thing that remained hidden to the student body, was what they researches were doing. Many rumors had sprung up to what they were doing in that arena. Some student say that they were trying to create new brand of weapons and just wanted to see their effectiveness in a field test. Some students said they were attempting to find way to artificially strengthen huntsmen. Some of the more outrageous theories included, cloning and the creating of artificial huntsmen to act as some sort of remote control army.

Weiss didn't believe any of them. Some may have seemed more plausible than others but she still held a belief that none of those were true. However that didn't mean she wasn't as curious as the other students. In fact, she might even be more curious as she had seen something passing the arena that had given her worry in the curiosity. She had seen SDC (Schnee Dust Company) equipment.

While she was out of the loop of the family business for a while, she remember what the business was like and had a hand in. The SDC mainly dealt in the importation and exportation of Dust to other country and cities. That was their main means of making money. However, the company did have it fingers in other areas such as medical research and applications, weapon application and development and even energy research. They did not have any sort of history of being involved in research of anything directly related to huntsmen work.

They would have to pass the arena to reach Prof. Oobleck's office. Hopefully the teachers that patrol the arena wouldn't see them as trying to sneak in. _Maybe we'll see what they are working on?_ Weiss thought with a laugh.

Her wish was granted when as they passed the door to the arena, it burst open and man in a lab coat flew out of the room and landed with a heavy thud and rolled a couple feet. Ruby, who managed to recover a bit faster from the shock then Weiss, ran up to help the man as she asked, "Sir, are you alright?!"

The man didn't respond right away and the reason why was only obvious after Ruby tried to help him up. His chest looked as that some sort of beast had taken a huge gash from its chest area. It was bleeding profusely and it looked serious. Weiss managed to get to the man side and pulled out the small vile of blue dust that she carried in a small pack for emergency case like these. She sprinkled some onto the man's chest and then called her aura to activate the dust. Within seconds the man's chest was covered in a reddish white layer of ice, partially stopping the bleeding the wound has caused. Weiss gave small sigh of relief as the man life was put out of immediate danger, all that was left was to get him to the nurse's office to asses and treat the damage. She was going to suggest that when Ruby called, "Watch out!" and dragged Weiss out of the way of something that Weiss couldn't see.

A loud metal crash could be heard and Weiss managed to look back to see what looked like a robotic arm bounce on the floor once or twice before soaring over the body of the researcher and grinding to a halt with a loud metal screech and a hail of sparks. The one who threw the arm was behind the doors opening to the arena. Weiss looked back to see a very familiar face. The face of the boy that had attacked them around a month ago.

From what she could remember, he hadn't change much; looking a bit more ragged than before and malnourished. He also had what looked like wires and such things one would find in a robot hanging from his mouth. He had a fierce and ferocious look in his eyes that scarred Weiss.

He then jumped into action, running towards the two girls with a drive that seemed so animal it was hard to see the human in him. Running on all fours, he speed towards the two girls. Ruby tried to drag Weiss out of the way of the charge but once he was about a couple feet out the door however, she saw Prof Oobleck jump over the boy as he pulled his thermos and smashed it into the boy. The boy flew back a couple feet before the entrance of the arena room and growled heavily.

"Simon! You ready on the spores?" Prof Oobleck called as he ready his mace thermos again.

"Ready! Glynda?" Prof Peach said as he placed his hand on the strange plant that he always carried around.

"On my mark!" She replied as she appeared next on the other side of the boy.

The boy's focus quickly jumped from one teacher to the next, seemingly trying to discover the best option of attack. He took a step in Prof Goodwitch's direction before jumping towards Oobleck in attempted feint.

"Bart!"

"On it!" He replied as he batted the boy again back further. As he did that, Prof Peach's plant seem to puke out a large amount of spores. After a second or two, there was a large cloud of spores that stood in front of the plant and Glynda pointed her ridding crop to it, then moved it into a circular motions. The cloud of spores then began to move towards the boy and began to circle him like a strange twister or tornado. It became almost impossible to the see the vicious boy but he could be heard as he gave a roar of frustration. An attempted to jump out of the tornado of spores was made but he was batted back in by Prof Oobleck. This continued for a full minute; the boy would attempted to jump out of the tornado of spores and the Prof would bat him back into it. As the minute continued his attempts seem to diminish in ferocity and speed. Whatever the spores were and whatever there functions, they were working effectively.

A soft thud and a low rumbling growl could be heard from the twister and Prof Goodwitch moved the cloud of spores up higher into the air to reveal the boy on his knees, swaying heavily from side to side in a manner similar to a drunkards movements on the way back home.

"How long will he be incapacitated?" Prof Goodwitch asked.

"I can't say for sure. He's been becoming more resistant to the spores. At most, 3 or 4 minutes." Prof Peach said as he approached the boy, checking the pulse. Prof Goodwitch scowled as she turned back to the boy, the researchers that had cowered in the corner and the arena the boy had escaped form.

"Bart! In the Dome!" Prof Goodwtich called.

"Are you sure? It's already broken!" He called back as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of what looked like his fur.

"It's the only effective containment we have for now! We'll just have to make sure to get a new one after this attempt." She replied as she began to levitate the broken shards of glass that covered the arena. Porf Oobleck nodded, pulling the boy along the ground and eventually throwing him back into the arena. The boy bounced one before slowly managing to get up in the same, uncoordinated manner as before. Before he could look up though, Prof Goodwitch was putting the glass back together.

"Wait!" A voice called. Prof Goodwitch turned around to see one of the researchers running up to her with some sort of metal band. She gave it to Prof Goodwitch and said something to her that Weiss and Ruby couldn't hear. It looked as though whatever it was annoyed her slightly and she looked as though she growled and threw the band into the reforming dome of the arena. In a couple more seconds, the dome was completely in place and although it looked like it was repaired, there were still evident cracks.

"Bart! Use your flamethrower to heat the glass!" She exclaimed as she kept the glass in place. In a second he nodded and blasted the glass with flames. He attempted to concentrate all the flames on the area of the broken glass. It seemed to work as a couple seconds later the glass was glowing orange in some places and Glanda moved her ridding crop again. This action seemed to push to opposite forces on the glass, squishing it on the faces so that they were forced into each other more than they should have been. This was a make-shift method of restoring the glass, meant to be the quick fixes and nothing else.

After a minute of this they both stopped, slowing down to take a breather.

"We might have to move him to another arena." Glynda said as Prof Oobleck collapsed his thermos.

"It will take time to get a replacement for the dome. They were meant to take heavy ballistics fire on mass." Oobleck countered, "Moving him to another one is really only delaying the issue instead of solving the problem."

"Agreed. He seems to be getting stronger or at least more desperate. Look, the effects of the spores are already wearing thin." Prof Peach said as he gestured to the dome. He was right, one didn't have to see to know that he was waking up and lashing out at the robots programmed to 'attack' him. The sound of growling and heavy thuds was proof enough.

It was at this moment, that Oobleck turned to see the destruction and remember the reason for his extra urgency to stop the specimen. The two young girls were still sitting there, their eyes glued to the dome as he assumed they had witnessed what had just transpired.

"Well hello girls," Oobleck called as he quickly walked up to them, "I believe this would be a good time to speak with the Headmaster."

* * *

 **Another short chapter.**

 **I apologize for this but I didn't want to rush the story and so am taking my time with the whole situation. And I really couldn't think of way to get the boys perspective in this chapter without stumbling into the end of chapter. This is a more definitive end to a chapter. Leaves you guessing, got some actions and a little fear (or triumph) at the attempted escape.**

 **I pretty sure you guys understand that the idea of keeping him in Beacon is stupid but I see it more as the idea that they can't safely transport the boy. There is no means of sure transport that won't lead to what happened the first time, with him crashing out and destroying another plane to attack people who can't defend themselves.**

 **I also decided to pick Weiss as the other main character because it just felt fun and because out of all the characters, she is the only one I can actually give a stake in the whole concept, which is the connections to her own company. She may not care about the boy but she does care about the company image.**

 **Ruby could work but from the way I introduced it its too complex for her. Its all about experiements and studying and while she can understand that she can't understand the limits to it or the possibilities it opens.**

 **Yang might care. And that's a bit *might* just because it really has nothing to do with her directly. Yang is girl who's priorities follow a simple regiment; Ruby, herself, RWBY and Mom. There isn't much room for her to get involved as it doesn't pertain her directly.**

 **Blake is even worse in that regard as her care is focused on Fannus and not much else. Her people come first and while I could have made the boy a fannus to drive the point to her, it would feel dis-ingenuous.**


	4. Decision and Determination

What was this thing?

It was infuriating. For more reasons that it just being a hindrance and it pricking him all the time.

He didn't know how long ago his last attempt to escape was because he had been stopped from continuing any form of escape. The metal soldier now attacked him whenever he slightly moved his vision from just one of them. The second he looked even the slightest bit at the clear rock dome, they would attack him like normal soldiers would.

All he knew was that his latest escape attempted had actually been pretty successful but had earned him this strange metal band that clamped on his neck. It wasn't tight enough to kill him or hurt him but it was tight enough for him to notice its constant presence. It was also small enough so that it was impossible for him to claw at it without injuring himself in the process. Although he would have normally done so to escapes it clutches, he was tired, hungry, very low on energy and felt that it wasn't his biggest concern.

What little food he managed to scrap by from his semi-successful escape was sadly used up as the metal soldiers increased their attacks patterns. He remembered where he got it too; two females, their fear, confusion and surprise. It was so incredibly savory after not having anything to feed on such a long time but it was all gone now. He needed more energy but it didn't seem as though any of the people outside the clear rock dome were giving off any sort of negativity. They gave off emotions sure but he couldn't feed off; contentment, interest, slight spikes of joy. Or maybe he wouldn't, he had never tried too although he figured the process would be the same as feeding of negativity.

No he still wouldn't try, it would take too much time to learn to adjust to doing that and by the time he had learned, he would probably be dead. Feeding off fear and negativity was just so much simpler since it was something that literally poured out of people in times of stress. He would just have to continue until one of them broke; the metal soldiers or him. He didn't fear his own death as Grimm were faced with it so often, both the death of others and their own death that they had become almost at peace with the concept. He did as well, but like all Grimm before and after him, he wouldn't go to death without at least putting up a fight.

No, he would have to find food some other how. He looked around for something to 'eat'. He vaguely remembered the action of 'eating'. The concept of putting somethings into ones mouth to swallow for energy but in truth, the memory was so vague, distant and intangible that he really didn't believe that memory was even his. It happened sometimes. Absorbing memories. Nothing very good because all the memories a Grimm would feed off of would be the negative emotional ones.

But what to… 'eat'? He was still terribly unsure on the concept but he had to try. Survival was always top priority. He decided that he would try it with one of the metal soldiers, as their newfound ferocity had made it a bit easier to dispatch them as they tended to over-reach in their assault now. Especially if he lured them in by taking his eyes of them for a bit.

He did so, try to at least look past the clear rock dome to find someone else to attempt to feed off of. None of the people outside seemed to give him anything to feed off of but they did seem to take in interest in his interest in them. He waited for another second before turning quickly and pouncing on the first metal soldier that came into view. The metal soldier was making an attempt to smash him to the ground but he had countered that by pouncing on him and ripping his arm out. Something not as easy as it once was now. The moment he had ripped of the arm, he swung it down against the metal soldier once or twice as to get the soldier to stop moving. For some strange reason, they would be a lot more active when that happened than other non-metal soldier.

After making sure that the metal soldier that he had just literally and figuratively disarmed had stopped moving, he bit into the disembodied arm and tore out what he found on the inside. He ripped out the insides of the metal arm and began to, if he was remembering this correctly, eat the arm.

Taste was something he had half forgotten about throughout time. He could 'taste' the emotions he would feed of off but the emotions he feed off of never differed much from just savory. That's all he really remembered of taste, everything else was just a mix of other smaller takes or minimal variations on savory.

This was not savory. This was not good. The thing he thought the most though was that what he was 'eating' wasn't right. He couldn't really be sure why but his attempt to eat this thing was not turning out great. It took him a while to remember how 'eating' worked, with chewing and swallowing. He could not remember the different tastes one could experience but he was certain that if it wasn't the only choice available, he would never try this again. After the first two mouthfuls of 'eating' a pain shot through his neck.

It was truly excruciating! It was terribly painful. So painful that he dropped the arm he was currently 'eating' and started smashing the floor as a means to release pain or anger. What was so painful? Why was it so painful? Was it the metal arm he had 'eaten'? No, it couldn't be! It hadn't started hurting when he bit into the arm so it couldn't be it! Right? He wanted this pain to stop now! He roared as he began to smash his head against the floor with such force that his vision began to be sprinkled with black spots!

He wanted this pain! To! END!

He could feel his own blood trickle from his head.

Good. He had always been ashamed of blood.

No other Grimm bleed, yet he did. He shouldn't but he did.

He continued to roar! He continued to bash his head against the ground!

He managed to smash his head against the ground enough for the pain to stop. Although it was more like the world around him stopped. Everything went black.

It was nice.

No pain.

No worries.

Nothing.

He would wake up later. He had to get used to that too. Waking up.

Grimms, it was such an obscure concept. Was this something humans did every day? It felt so wasteful. Why sleep when you can just continue? Of course maybe that's what led him here. Grimms, he hated this feeling.

…..

Weiss was agitated.

Only after a week or so, the secret had somehow managed to gnaw at her mind to point of insanity. She was wondering how Ruby was keeping herself from bursting at the seams. Maybe it was having more of a reaction on her because she knew her family's business had an active hand in whatever they were doing to the boy.

She wasn't really sorry for the boy, not terribly; he had attempted to strike them down twice now, but it was more the idea that the SDC was breaking its own principals. It was one of the clauses in any contract that the SDC Company made to never interfere with the tampering of human life. Technically the clause was in place so that they wouldn't be held responsible for any misgivings on human testing, augmentation or experimentation that they happened to be apart but it was still disheartening.

She went over the conversation her team leader and she had had with the Headmaster.

 _Prof. Goodwitch led the two girls to the elevator and motioned for them to go inside. They both silently listen to the commands given and entered the elevator, both of them silently quivering in their shoes. They had encroached on something they shouldn't have seen. To their defense, they didn't go out looking for it so hopefully they wouldn't truly be punished for their late escapade into the school._

 _The ride up to the Headmaster's office was just as silent as their walk to the elevator yet somehow more excruciating. Maybe it was because they in such tight proximity with one another but the silence and the anticipation that it brought along was so much more palpable than before._

 _The elevator door opened and Ozpin, who seemed to be writing some things, looked up as the elevator *DINGED* its presence. He seemed somewhat surprised at the arrival of the students and the professor._

 _"Glynda? What's going on?" He asked as he closed some screens and picked up his mug._

 _"We have a problem."_

 _"Well it must be. If it involves any member of team RWBY then it's almost synonymous with the word." He replied with a small smile. The humor of the situation was definitely not lost on him. It was hard to see it but he did._

 _"These two have seen the science project that has been proceeding in Arena #4." Prof. Goodwitch clarified. Ozpin's reaction to this must have so muted as even Glynda was surprised that there wasn't any bigger reaction. He just seemed to nod, as if expecting this. He placed the mug down and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk as he said to Ruby and Weiss, "Please sit down."_

 _Both girls did so, unsure if they should be pleading for a lightened punishment or not. Ozpin sighed a bit as he looked at both girls. He was decided something, they were sure of that but what he was decided was a mystery. His face showed no extreme emotion; no anger, no disappointment, no sense of annoyance. He leaned back in his chair and sipped some coffee from his mug, relaxing a bit as he did so._

 _"So, Miss Rose, Miss Schnee. What is it that you believed you saw tonight?" He asked._

 _Both of them didn't respond for a while until Ruby, who Weiss was surprised to see her muster up the courage to do so, said, "We don't entirely know what we saw, sir."_

 _"Come now. From the way Glynda is pacing I can tell that you have seen quite a bit." He said with a hint of a smile. Weiss turned to Prof. Goodwitch just in time to see her roll her eyes towards Ozpin._

 _"Well, we saw a boy." Ruby said, more as if she was unsure if that was the correct terminology. Weiss would have agreed as well. Using 'boy' seemed wrong. Animal was maybe more appropriate but that would be terribly insulting to animals._

 _"Go on." Ozpin said patiently._

 _"We saw something that seemed to be the product of an experiment using SDC technology and its attempt to escape." Weiss said, finally mustering courage and a little anger to declare what she believe she had seen. Ozpin nodded and seemed to bring up some things on his SCROLL before eventually turning it over to them as he said, "Look through these photos. See someone familiar?"_

 _Both members looked at the SCROLL and their eyes widened slightly. The picture that was first shown to them was of a Grimm attack on a large settlement. It didn't look as though they had been prepared for this. Grimm were everywhere and so were the people in more way than just one. Some were running, some were hiding, and some were being attacked. It was chaos. Yet through the chaos, Ruby managed to point out what it seemed Ozpin had wanted them to see._

 _There was the… boy. Seemingly disemboweling some poor woman as someone beside her shouted in fear. The next picture show another Grimm attack, though in a different settlement and day. It was snowing in this photo which made the red of blood and the black of Grimm stand out all the more. There he was again, this time using what looked like a staff-like weapon to beat a soldier down into the ground. It was hard to tell if that's what was going on as the scene only took up the small top left corner of the photo. As they kept scrolling though photos of tragedies, he was in most of them. What bothered Weiss the most however, was the fact that the boy was regressing in each photo. She looked at the date and time of capture in each photo which showed that they were moving back in history. He seemed to be this way for so long as the last photo seemed to show him as a 4 or 5 year old, with less fur and bones than he had now._

 _Comparing now to back then was such a strange thing to be doing. Back when he was younger, he didn't look like a Grimm. In fact he look more like someone has just thrown some black fur on him without any commitment and said to go play outside. However as the years had gone by, it look as though what was once just a spattering of black fur here and there had become an almost fully fledge coat of actual fur. Then there was the bone-like protrusion from different places in his body; his shoulders, his elbows, the back of his lower legs, hands, feet and chest. His claws and his mask made it clear that this lifestyle had fully indoctrinated him._

 _"This is the boy you probably saw tonight." Ozpin clarified, as he took back the SCROLL, "We have him here in… captivity."_

 _"Is he human?" Ruby asked. Weiss agreed that that was the more important question. If this was a human being, what they were doing was wrong, but then so was the things he did._

 _"We are not entirely sure." Ozpin said in a blaze manner._

 _"Ozpin! You can't be serious about telling them this!?" Prof. Goodwitch asked in incredulity._

 _"If one is spoiled the mystery in a murder movie or book before they finished it, it become harder to finish, don't you think?" Ozpin said with a relaxed smile. Weiss was confused and it look like as though Ruby was as well but it seemed the Glynda understood what he was trying to get at and backed down. She didn't look ready to accept what he was doing but she backed down all the same._

 _"The reason we are keeping him here is because of his ability to basically be a Grimm." Ozpin continued, "Of course he doesn't know or, I believe, understand what his situation is but we have been attempting to slowly teach him words for him to eventually describe or tell us his experiences of being a Grimm."_

 _"You want to learn from him?" Weiss asked, slightly perplexed. She believed that from what they saw of him, intelligence wasn't something a card dealt in his hand._

 _"Why not? He has been on the inside of the other side of the fight against Grimm so for him to explain things from their point of view is definitely an asset one would not give up." Ozpin said, "Even if his explanation would be lacking do to his schooling, it is still possible."_

 _"So you're trying to teach him so you can learn from him?" Ruby asked, attempt to dilute everything into an easy to process clarification._

 _"In a sense, yes." Ozpin said._

 _"So then why do you have SDC equipment and researchers in the same arena?" Weiss asked, a bit more force then intended._

 _"Because Ironwood believes that we should obtain a more thorough understanding of their anatomy and capabilities." Ozpin replied with a bit of a sigh._

 _"You're going to dissect him!?" Ruby asked, obviously horrified. She remembered her earliest dissections in science class. She didn't really mind or felt squeamish as she poked around inside the frog but her memories came more form the other kids in her class. The ones who made it a competition to see how fast they could disembowel the poor carcass._

 _"No, no, no. Miss Rose." Ozpin quickly said as he raised a hand in defense, "I assure you it won't come to that. In fact, it really shouldn't come to that unless the boy dies." This didn't seem to please the young huntsmen in training, so he elaborated, "Our boy here is the only one of his kind so dissecting him would actually cause a lot more issues than it would solve. It would be like handing in an assignment for one class without allowing others to benefit or copy off your assignment." This managed to hit home in the understanding department and both girls to nod._

 _He took back his SCROLL as he took another sip from his mug, "I trust you to understand this is to be kept a secret." Both girls looked confused and he continued, "While we would like for his contact with actual students like you to increase, he is still unstable and quite violent. Letting this information out to the study might incur some… rambunctious fellows to try and dare each other to get too close to the 'cage' we have placed it in. And from tonight, you know from experience that the cage we have him in isn't the best."_

The conversation had basically died out after that as the Headmaster had said explained that that was all he could tell them as, they're didn't know too much about the situation at hand as this was more of military research project than anything they had control over.

While at first, she seemed slightly ok with the prospect that her company's assets were being used to benefit the world, something inside her wasn't. That part of her seemed to slowly and steadily chip away at her for the entire week till the boy and what they were doing to him with her company's machines was on her mind 24/7. She was even losing sleep over it, discovering that she had started accompanying Yang and her escapades into the dream world during Port's class.

She was getting annoyed at herself for letting this small, mostly insignificant, event and person invade her mind so often. She had to find a way to get rid of the thought from her mind soon or it would continue to encroach on her school life.

She looked over at her team leader, Ruby, who was somehow managing to be a lot more level headed than she was being. Ruby seemed to notice Weiss' stare on her as she turned and rewarded her attention with a goofy looking face which, against herself, got some snickers out of her.

"Something wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked as they left class.

"Nothing important," She lied, as she hefted her bag over her shoulder. Ruby seemed to understand what was going on as she threw her shoulder over Weiss' shoulder and gestured to the other two members of her team to come closer as she said, "We are going to the room! C'mon. Let's go! Team Meeting!"

"Wha's goin' on Sis?" Yang said as they were all dragged by Ruby towards their room.

"Ruby! We have class in 10 minutes! This is not the time for this!" Weiss complained but Ruby seemed to ignore her.

After being dragged into the room, Ruby locked the door after checking to see if there were anyone outside who might overhear their conversation. She turned to the group and finally started, "Weiss is troubled over something and I think I know what it is."

"Ruby! I said it was nothing!" Weiss protested.

"Yeah, so was Blake's fixation on the White Fang and look were that got us." Yang countered immediately, giving a small apologetic smile towards their fannus partner who only rolled her eyes, a sign that she accepted the blame. All be it with some annoyance.

"So what's bothering ol' Ice Queen?" Yang asked as she plopped herself down on the bed.

"Ruby! We were asked to keep it a secret." Weiss warned.

"Yeah, from other people. If we let this out in our team only, it'll be fine." She explained, then turned to the other two members of the team, "So long as you two promise not to tell anyone else!" She had mustered up all of the command in her to say that.

Both of the girls nodded. Weiss on the other gave Ruby a glare so powerful she thought it could freeze air but it seemed as though Ruby was unaffected as she looked at her and said, "Weiss, we want to help you. But to do that we all have to know what's going on." Weiss wanted argue but her logic was making sense is she refused this, it might end up being an even bigger debacle than the whole Blake and the White Fang event. Especially if the consequence of this whole thing going south would be the escape of the boy.

Even she was having a hard time calling him that. The boy wasn't so much a boy as much as he was a monster.

"Fine." She said with a puff of frustration. Ruby smiled as she began to explain that day a week ago. The reactions they got from each member was definitely varied. Yang's normally cheerful face went from one of confusion to horror, back to confusion with some gloom and then down to horror again. Blake had the most yet least reaction to the events that happen last night and the information they received. Her eyes said it all, starting from what was her usual disinterested look to slowly growing eyes of shock as the ears she kept hidden under her bow seemed too slowly tilt back until they were almost flat against her head.

"Wow… That's some stuff you saw there Rubs." Yang said solemnly, "So is Weiss worried about the lab rat? I never thought her to be the animal activist type."

"No! Of course not!" She cried in exasperation as she glared at Yang. Although as she looked towards her, it was clear that she had said this on purpose. Lightening the mood was something she was very good at accomplishing and it was not lost on the team. Weiss gave a small smile and nodded towards Yang, as a means to say that she had succeeded in at least cheering her up just a little as she said, "No. What is bothering me is that my company's assets is being used in in this experiment and I really don't know what they are being used for."

"You're tools are being used for the wrong reasons, welcome to the real world." Blake replied. Her tone wasn't harsh but what she said did hurt. Unlike the rest of them in the room, Blake was the only one who actual experience on how the real world and most of its underhanded methods and ideals. Her being blunt towards Weiss wasn't out of spite but more of just telling her that that is the world.

"I understand that but I won't stand for it. I won't just stand by and let them use my company's equipment for things that are against the company's ideals and rules." Weiss exclaimed with authority, "I understand that this is quite a selfish request but this is important to me. I don't want to be like my predecessors, letting things slide because of the profits gained. I will have tight control over my company so that others can't be hurt by my company."

While she spoke this, it was evident that she wanted this to be true. Yet another feeling one could catch from this small speech was its direction. It seemed to be directed towards Blake which one could understand why as it was Blake's people who her company seemed to hurt the most. It was an attempt to grab her attention, respect and help to change her and her company.

Blake gave a small smile that was almost imperceptible and she nodded as she said, "Well, I'm in."

"That was faster than I thought it would be." Yang said with a bigger smile, "Alright, you got me too."

"Good. See Weiss, if you just ask for help we will help you." Ruby said as she put a hand on her shoulder tenderly. Weiss did return her smile only for Ruby to ask, "So what is it that you want to do?" which managed to actually stump her.

She opened her mouth to respond but found that even though she wanted to monitor her company's equipment, she really didn't think about what she wanted to do upon finding out how they were using her equipment. Or if she could do anything for that matter.

She responded by saying, in a way that was very much unlike her, "We'll worry about that when we get there!"

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't entirely short but it had to do a little catch up ball with the previous since it happens a little after whole attempted break out.**

 **Sorry about the length this chapter took to get out but I don't know what was holding me back considering I now how the whole Meet'Cute for the boy and the team. I would also like to say that he isn't getting a name for another few chapters.**

 **I know this is a bad way to do things considering that the one way you can identify with a character is through a name but with the way the story is moving, he might not get them for a while.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one will come up soon. Please read and enjoy, don't forget to review.**


End file.
